Eternal Lives?
by Star Goddess1
Summary: My second story with Star Goddess in it. So its good. Chapter one so far! r/r! thanks. ^-^


Sailor Moon  
  
Eternal lives? Eternal Moon dies  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon and all related characters do not belong to me. I only claim to be the maker of Star Goddess and Star Fire.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I am home!" Usagi called out. "That's great dear." Ikuko, Usagi's mother said. "Mom!" "What is it Usagi?! What do you need?!" Ikuko asked irritated. "Jeez. What's wrong with you? Why are you so mean to me?" asked Usagi. "Its just I know what your going to ask." "What was I going to ask?" "'What is for dinner mom?' 'What's for dessert?' That's all you ever ask me!" her mom said. "I was not going to ask that! I was going to ask if I could go study at Ami's and maybe stay the night there to if it was ok with her mom." "Really?! You want to study?! Did I really hear that?!" her mom asked with surprise and happiness. "Yeah." Usagi said putting on a smile. 'only,' she thought, 'I am lying. I am having to go on another mission with the Sailor Senshi. I don't really want to lie mother. But this is the only way to protect you. Its for your own good. Please understand. One day I will tell you the truth and you will see what I have done.' As Usagi thought this her smile was washed away with a look of sadness. "What is it?" Ikuko asked. "One day I can tell you. One day I can tell you everything. One day you will be proud of me mother." Usagi said without thinking, as if under a spell. "What are you saying? I am proud of you." "Liar! Your not proud of me! Your only saying that because you don't want to hurt me with the truth! Mother please don't lie! I know for a fact all you see is me as a big klutz! But mother I have changed from a klutz and cry baby to a grown lady! One day you will see!" Usagi said not thinking of what she was saying. "One day you will see my true self!" with that Usagi stormed out of the house slamming the door. Luna, Usagi's black cat had seen the whole thing and wondered what had gotten into Usagi.  
  
"What was I doing? That was so stupid of me! Now I bet my mom really isn't proud of me! I just couldn't help myself." "Hey Odango head why you looking so down?" It was a female voice. Usagi couldn't see who it was but she some how knew. "Seiya? Is that you Seiya?!" asked Usagi turning around to look into the face of a sixteen year old girl. "The one and only." "But.. but. you're a girl!" "Uh. no duh! Remember?" Seiya asked. Usagi started to think about it. She remember first meeting Seiya and taking an immediate disliking for him. Then taking a liking to him. She remembered Seiya transferring to her school. She remembered the first time she saw Seiya transform and learn Seiya wasn't really a guy but a girl. A girl pretending to be male to sing to her princess along with Taiki and Yaten. "I do. but why have you come back Seiya?" "Why are we back?" asks another girl walking up behind her. She had long silver hair. "Yaten. Hi." "We have come back.." said a girl with long brown hair walking up. "To help you Sailor Moon." Said Seiya finishing. "But. I don't need help. I have my eight protectors. I don't need your help." Usagi said. "Say what you will but an evil presence from the stars have come. There leader is called Black Lady Star Fire." Taiki said. "Huh?! Black Lady?!" Usagi gasped. "Yeah. Heard of her?" "When Chibi Usa was turned evil her name was Black Lady. But she's good again. It cant be her." "Its not her. Its some one else. She is strong. Stronger then even Galaxia. Beware her strength, her power, her beauty. Not even your protectors can stand up to her and live. Even with Saturn on your side." Seiya said. Rose petals circled around Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki and they vanished. "Beware.." Seiya's voice echoed.  
  
"Weird. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki back? With a warning? Then we better be careful." Said Minako. "Your only saying that because you fell in love with them. But there girls here now." Usagi said. "Oh man. That's not good. I was planning on chasing them." Makoto said with a grin. Every one grew a sweat drop. "What?" she asked. Soon they heard screams outside. They were screaming things like: "FIRE! FIRE!" "MONSTER!" then oddest of all, at least for them was: "Three beautiful shining stars fell to the earth. Of the three I am Sailor Star Fighter." "I am Sailor Star Maker." "And I am Sailor Star Healer!" "We are the Sailor Starlight's! Stage on!" "Jeez. Are we gonna let them steal our spot light?" Asked Usagi. "No! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Minako said. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Makoto said. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Rei said. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Ami said. Stars circled around Minako changing her from her school uniform to her yellow and white Sailor Senshi fuku. Lightning surrounded Makoto changing her from her school uniform to her dark green and white Sailor Senshi Fuku. Fire enveloped Rei, when it went away she was in her red and white fuku. Ami was toke over by bubbles when the mist cleared she was in her blue and white fuku. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted. She was surrounded by a bright white glow. White feathers blew around her and a crescent moon that glowed golden appeared on her head. Soon she stood in a pink, red, yellow, blue and white fuku. Her skirt had red on the top, yellow in the middle, and blue on the bottom, her sleeves were bell shaped and pink, she had red flat balls on her odango shaped hair. She had boots that reached her knees that had a red trim at the top with crescent moon's in the middle on both. She had moon shaped earring's, a red choker necklace that had a heart on it. She had a long red ribbon on her back. She had white wings on her back. "Lets go put out some fires and get rid of monsters!" Sailor Moon said. "Right!" they ran outside to see the Starlight's out numbered by big numbers. "How dare you start fires and scare people?! I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! So in the name of the moon that means you! Your going down monsters!" Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Moon! Go! You cant win! There's to many! If you fight you and your protectors will die!" Fighter said. "Fighter shut up! We Senshi have died before! So many times I cant count! We don't fear death because we know our princess can bring us back!" Sailor Venus said. Fighter just stared at her. "Fine. Fight!" she finally said. "Thanks! VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor Venus said. She made a circle of hearts the became one. The heart flew toward a monster and destroyed it. "JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter spun around her hands over her head creating a hurricane of leaves. She destroyed two of the monsters. "MERCURY! AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury took out three more. "MARS! FIRE SNIPER!" Mars took out one. "HONEY MOON! THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon took out 5 more. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter took out two of them. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker took out one. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Healer took out one. They used all there attacks but there were still fifty left. And more coming. "Oh crude. Oh man!" said Venus. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" the three attacks became one and all the monsters were destroyed. "Jeez. We should have thought of that!" said Sailor Venus. "Sorry were late." Said Pluto. "If you did not get here when you did. we could be dead." Said Sailor Mars looking at the Sailor Starlight's. "What did we do? I told you guys to go but Venus insisted you guys stayed. Besides, we are dead.." Said Star Fighter. "What do you mean were dead?! Were right here!" Sailor Jupiter exploded. "Look," said Star Healer. "do you see that?" the Senshi looked into the sky were a black shadow had been cast. Looking closer they could see a dark figure inside. "What is it?" asked Sailor Moon. "Dark Lady Star Fire." Said Star Maker. "She.. she killed Kakyuu-Hime." Said Star Fighter. The Senshi gasped. "We tried to stop her. but we were to weak.. she knocked us out. When we awoke.. she was dead. We came back to earth to warn you of Dark Lady Star Fire. And to help you destroy her!" Healer added. "It.. it cant be.." Sailor Moon said in a whisper. "We will stop this evil creature!" Sailor Moon said. "Dark Lady Star Fire came here to see what happened. She's going back to her hide out. We know where it is. But.." "But what?" "It will take two days for us to travel there. Dark Lady Star Fire can teleport there. We cant." "Two days?! But.. mom would kill me! I cant lie to her any longer!" Sailor Moon said. "Then tell her the truth. I suggest you Senshi do the same. We will meet you here at five. Its two right now. That gives you three hours. Bye now." With that the Starlight's leapt away. "Fighters right. I must tell the truth. You guys to." "Right." "What do I do? I have no family." Said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter. I have the most to explain.. so could you come with me?" asked Sailor Moon. "Sure. I will help you threw it. Its gonna be hard for all of you, but for Usagi its gonna be the worst. She's princess in her past live, queen of the future, has a child with Mamoru in the future, and is Sailor Moon. That's more then any of you guys." Said Jupiter. "Right. I wish you two luck." Said Venus. With that every one went there ways.  
  
"Usagi!" said a little girls voice. "Huh?" Usagi turned around. "Chibi Usa!" "I see your on your way home. Why are you wearing your Sailor Fuku?" "I got to tell my mom the truth. All of us are telling our family's the truth. Because.. were going to be away for two days or longer. They need the truth. Come with me Chibi Usa." Usagi said. "Ok."  
  
"Mom! I am home! I brought Makoto and Chibi Usa with me!" "Usagi I thought you were staying at Ami's!" her mom called out from the kitchen. "Is dad and Shingo home?" "Yes dear." "Usagi!" Luna hissed. "Don't worry. I am telling my family the truth. Like I should have a long time ago. Are you going to help me or not?" asked Usagi. "I have no choice." Luna said. Then Added "Princess" "Mom! Go get dad and Shingo! Take them to the living room!" Usagi said. "Why?" "JUST DO IT!"  
  
Usagi walked into the living room her eyes looking at the floor. Jupiter, Chibi Usa, and Luna behind her. "Who are you trying to be? Sailor Moon? And who are you trying to be Makoto? Sailor Jupiter? " asked Shingo. "This is important. Please listen." Said Usagi still looking at the floor. "Of course dear. But look at us." Her mom said. Usagi lifted her head up, the gold crescent moon on her head shining when the sunlight hit it. "Dear lord! Usagi! You got a tattoo?!" her father asked his voice booming. "SHUT UP! Father be quite, sit down, and listen! I have a story to tell!" Usagi said. "Fine." Her father grumbled some then sat down. "My name in the past is Princess Selenity. My name in the future is Neo Queen Selenity. In the past I was heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. In the future I am queen of Crystal Tokyo. Right now I am as I look. Eternal Sailor Moon. At times I can become Princess Selenity. I act as your daughter Usagi when my real mother was Queen Selenity in the past. She gave up her life to protect my life and the other Senshi's lives. And also Prince Endymion's life. Prince of the earth." Usagi said. "Oh stop talking nonsense young lady!" her father said. "I am not lying! And I am not crazy!" "This is the stage were you think your anyone. Well your not this princess!" "Daddy!" Usagi cried out. Tears started falling. "Mom.. don't cry. He just doesn't under stand!" "Mom? MOM?!" "My name is not Chibi Usa. My name is Small Lady Usagi. Princess of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. My parents are King Endymion and Neo Queen Selenity. My guardian cat is Diana." Chibi Usa said. "What the heck is with you kids?!" her father exploded. "Dad! Stop! I will prove to you who I am!" Usagi de-transformed in front of her parents. "Ok. Prove to me." "You mean that wasn't enough?! Oh man. MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted. She was surrounded by a bright white glow. White feathers blew around her and a crescent moon that glowed golden appeared on her head. Soon she stood in a pink, red, yellow, blue and white fuku. Her skirt had red on the top, yellow in the middle, and blue on the bottom, her sleeves were bell shaped and pink, she had red flat balls on her odango shaped hair. She had boots that reached her knees that had a red trim at the top with crescent moon's in the middle on both. She had moon shaped earring's, a red choker necklace that had a heart on it. She had a long red ribbon on her back. She had white wings on her back. "There. Not enough proof?" she asked. "Go head Chibi Usa." "MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!" she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. "And Luna!" "My name is Luna. I am Usagi's guardian cat. I made her who she is." "Mom. Dad. I know you don't believe me. But I am going to fight again. I. may not come back." Just as she said this there was a knock at the door. "Sailor Moon! We told our family's! Can we come in?" asked Sailor Mars. "Sure. Come in." Usagi replied. The door opened and in came Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. "Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto didn't have family's so they just waited." Said Venus. "They have family. They have each other. And they have me." Said Saturn. "Oh god! That little kid! The one with the black hair has a weapon!" "Of course I do. Its my Silence Glaive. How else am I to bring death and re- birth to the worlds I destroy? Its my job as Sailor Saturn to be the bringer of death and re-birth." Said Saturn calmly. "You hang out with these people?! I will not allow it!" her father yelled. "What you say does not matter any more father. I make the rules now. We are saving this world and all humans here. I am risking my own life for humans. You cant decide who I can hang out. If there Senshi there helping." "She is right you know. Sailor Moon its past five." Said a voice. "The door was open." Said another. "Hi Star Fighter, Maker, Healer. Listen my family I must go now. I may not come back. But I want you to know I love you." Usagi said. She turned and walked to the door. "Come on guys." "Yes princess." The Senshi followed her to the door and left. Shingo, her mom, and her dad came to see what they were going to do. "Bye." Usagi opened her wings just as the other scouts sprouted pure white wings. "Usako! What are you doing like that here in front of you family?!" asked Mamoru. He had walked up. "I told them everything Mamo-chan." "Oh dear god." Said Mamoru. "Dad. Were going to fight. Were going to save this world again." Said Chibi Moon. "You mean to say Mamoru is your future husband Usagi?! I will not allow it!" Usagi's dad said his face turning red from pent up rage. "Dad I already told you. You have no say in what I do anymore." Said Usagi. "Lets go Usako. We made a promise so long ago to protect this world. Were not going to break it." Said Mamoru becoming Tuxedo Kamen. "No. We are not going to break it my love. Sailor Starlight's tell me, will you follow my orders with question? I don't expect you to protect me any longer but I do expect you to follow my orders without question." "Yes princess. We will also avenge Kakyuu-Hime. Her death will not be in vain." Said Star Fighter. "We will also protect your life with our own." Star Healer. "You are the future ruler of this lovely world. We wont let you die." Star Maker. "Chibi! Chibi! Chibi, chibi, chibi chibi!" said a little girls voice. "Chibi chibi! Your back!" cried out Usagi. "Of course I am." "And you can talk! So much the better!" "I have come to fight with you Princess Selenity. CHIBI CHIBI CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" a flash of light surrounded Chibi Chibi. Soon she stood in a blue, red, and gold sailor fuku. Red flat heart shaped balls were on her heart shaped odango hair. She had a tiara on her head with a pink heart in the middle. "Jeez. Just how many of you are there?!" her father asked. "To many." Said Shingo. "I have been wanting to meet you for so long Princess." Said a female with long golden hair. She wore a gold mini skirt, a gold bikini top, golden knee high boots, and on her forehead was the symbol of a golden star. Behind her stood a girl with long black hair who wore a the same as the other girl did except her cloths wore blazing red. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Star Goddess. I am the Goddess of the Stars. And this is Sailor Star Fire. She is one of my protectors." "Star Fire?!" gasped the Sailor Starlight's. "Yes. That is me. Is something wrong with my name?" asked Star Fire. "No its just. if you're a Sailor Starlight you should be protecting Kakyuu- Hime! But you weren't there to help! Because of that Kakyuu-Hime is dead!" "I am the protector of Goddess-sama. Not of this Kakyuu-Hime. Who ever she is." "Traitor! Sailor Moon! Please let me show this traitor were her place is!" Star Fighter said. "But.." "Three shooting star's fell to the earth. Of the three I am Sailor Star Fighter!" "I am Sailor Star Healer!" "And I am Sailor Star Maker!" "Sailor Starlight's! Stage on!" "Goddess-sama's other protectors.. I am not the traitor here you are!" said Star Fire practically yelling. "Starlight's. Sailor Starlight's." a voice whispered.  
  
  
  
Cliff hanger! I be working on more right now. So please r/r. I would like coments. Just no flames! My second story with Star Goddess and Star Fire in it.. so please. Encourage me! 


End file.
